User talk:Sorrowmd
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Skyrim Atmora.esp page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 20:30, January 3, 2013 [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 21:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, The Legend of Zelda franchise, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer ( ), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using . LOLSKELETONS Talk • NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 16:18, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded story Please don't reupload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on Deletion Appeal instead. You have been banned for a day for doing this, and if you reupload a story again, you will be banned for a week. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 16:33, April 9, 2013 (UTC)